Shingeki No Pranks
by Night Fury Guardian
Summary: This is just a collection of oneshots about my OC and Eren in training years. Eren Jaeger and Rachel Keefe didn't used to get along at all. From day one, the two have been at each other's throats whenever they spoke to one another. Rated M for language and there might be some slightly adult humor.


**Hello, Night Fury Aviator here! Well, I got a little block with my plot line so...I wrote this story!**

**The day Eren and Rachel first met! Or at least noticed each other!**

**Dattebayo!**

* * *

**Eren's P.O.V.**

"Eren? Are you okay?"

I rolled my eyes at Mikasa's question; her nagging and worry over me would kill me before titans would.

"I'm fine." I snapped, closing my eyes again. I'd been so excited for the first day that I didn't sleep well at all. Armin had woke me up, and I dragged myself out of bed, excited but sleepy. Mikasa's fussing was just going to irritate me more.

"Eren, did you eat breakfast?"

"YES! Yes, Mikasa!"

Armin gave a tiny smile. "Eren, she's just a little worried about-"

Armin was interrupted by large roar of laughter. We turned around to see a group of boys in the back. I faced forward again, trying to tune it out.

"Look at the color of that hair..."

"It's so weird.."

I turned around again to see the guy who pissed me off yesterday, Jean Kirchstein, and a few other boys crowding around a small boy with orange-like hair. To be honest, it was the weirdest thing I'd ever seen, too. He looked a little younger than the rest of us, so I was wondering how he got here.

"Hey, he's a carrot, you guys!" Jean teased again while he grabbed a lock of the boy's hair. "I guess it's time to harvest..."

The boy remained silent and looked as if he was going to cry; It was pissing me off. Why didn't he defend himself? And Jean wouldn't stop bullying him, I felt my blood boil.

"Eren..." Armin sighed, and Mikasa kept her eyes on me, probably waiting to restrain me as soon as I lept up.

"Who're you calling a carrot, you jackass?!"

I turned around to see a girl standing between the orange haired boy and Jean. Her face was chubby, framed by her long dark hair. And it was bandaged up and...flaming red.

"Oh look what we have here, guys!" Jean taunted, aiming his teasing at the girl now. "A fireball!"

"Fireball?" asked one of the guys.

"Yeah. See? Her face is round and bright red..." he poked her cheek. "Fireball!"

"Who're you calling a fireball, you motherfucking asshole?" the girl growled, her face turning redder as she grabbed Jean's wrist and squeezed tightly, Jean wincing at the pressure. She practically threw him, and he landed on his stomach next to where I was sitting with Armin and Mikasa. Then she was on his back pinning him down whie hitting his head over and over.

The orange haired boy made a small step toward the pair. "Rachel-"

"Keep calling me Fireball! Just keep on! And screw with my brother again and you're dead!" she threatened. I couldn't help but laugh as Jean held his head trying to block the blows she was dishing out. She looked up with a pissed off expression, straight at me.

"What the hell is so funny?!" she snapped at me, waving a fist toward me.

I could feel Mikasa's eyes on me as I mentally debated whether to answer or just turn away. I decided to do the latter so I wouldn't get in trouble right before class. I turned away from her, my cheeks red for some reason. I glanced back at her from the corner of my eye to see that she'd gotten off Jean, who stalked off. She grabbed the boy who was her brother's arm and took the seats in front of us.

"Kai," I heard her say. "I told you to yell for me if anyone fucked with you. You know I can't stand pricks like that-"

"Sister, please!" the boy panicked. "What if the teacher-?"

"Kai, we're in the military. No one gives a shit."

Shortly after that, the instructor walked in and class began.

* * *

"Alright, little Fireball. I'll make sure to take it easy on you." I heard some guy say to her as they paired up for their hand-to-hand combat.

"Bring it, Shit head." she hissed. I studied her tactics just like I had everyone else's, trying to find my own technique fighting style. I was so absorbed that I didn't even realized Reiner was behind me until he placed an elbow on my shoulder.

"What is it, Jaeger?" Reiner chuckled. "Do you have a crush on her?"

"N-no! Of course not!"

"Not very pretty, is she? But hey, we're all in that awkward preteen years. I guarantee you she'll get prettier and nicer."

"Reiner, I don't really care. All I wanna do is kill titans."

"Hey, Reiner." called a different voice. I looked up to see an older boy with cropped brown hair and blue eyes. He was growing facial hair signalling he was older than the rest of us, but his face looked familiar...

"Hey, David." Reiner replied. "What're you here for?"

"Remember, Reiner." David answered. "My baby brother and baby sister are here."

"Really?" I asked. "Who are they?"

"Well, that's my brother." I followed his finger to see it was pointing at Kai.

That meant his sister was...

"Hi, David." I heard her say from a few feet away, although I didn't look. She approached us slowly, coming to a stop beside her brother, across from me.

"Hey, Rachel. I see you're enjoying training." All of us but Rachel glanced to see the poor guy who'd been doing hand-to-hand against her. "Seems you're blowing off some steam." He put a hand on her head, ruffling her hair, and I half-expected her to break his arm.

But all she did was stare at the ground, frowning and blushing.

"So how do you know this guy, Reiner?" I decided to ask.

"Oh, well...uhhh...I used to hang around him while he was in training. He taught me some pretty cool moves. Though not as many as he taught Rachel here," Reiner answered.

David grinned and added, "Well, Reiner. She's better than both of us. Hey, Eren. How good are you?"

"Well, I'm alright." I told him. "Annie's taught me a couple of moves. And Reiner's helped me practice."

"Cool. Hey, Rache. Maybe you ought to teach Eren some of your moves." he laughed, withdrawing his hand. Rachel didn't respond, and I guess we were all just waiting for her to say something. She finally spoke.

"No. I refuse to waste my time teaching someone so idiotic and impulsive."

David and Reiner looked at her in shock while my temper flared. "Who the hell do you think you are, bitch?!"

"Are you deaf, too?"

"Rachel!" David scolded. "I told you to control that damn attitude of yours-"

"Bring it on, Fireball. I can take you. _ANYTIME. ANYWHERE._ Just bring it."

"Don't call me, Fireball." Her cheeks were turning red, and I couldn't stop myself.

"Awww, how cute. The little Fireball is fixing to shine her light."

That sent her over the edge.

"**YOU PIECE OF SHIT**!" she yelled lunging at me, but David quickly scooped her up and threw her over his back and walked away from us.

"**PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!**" she beat on his back pointlessly.

**"IF YOU CAN'T GET AWAY FROM YOUR BROTHER, YOU WON'T LAST A SECOND AGAINST TITANS, FIREBALL!**" I yelled at her, feeling a little immature at how much fun I was having in pissing her off.

**"GO TO HELL!" **she shot me a bird.

**"FUCK YOU!" **I yelled back cheerfully, shooting her a bird with each hand.

And that moment was why I dedicated my spare time to torturing Rachel Keefe when she came around.


End file.
